I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me
by Shippings4life
Summary: Ritsuka wated to surprise Soubi with a nice picnic lunch to celebrate their anniversary, but Soubi wasn't home. While waiting for him, Ritsuka heard a song on the radio that had him re think his feelings for Soubi. Songfic Im in Heaven When You Kiss Me.


**AN : first fanfic, happy :DDD**

**It is a chapter fic, not a one shot because I wanted to try it out.**

**pwease read and review!**

* * *

><p>I`m in Heaven<p>

A perfect day. That`s what anyone would describe today as. The birds are singing, the sun shining and an occasional breeze to keep anyone cool in the heat. All in all it is a beautiful day.

'A perfect day for a picnic', a 14 year old neko grumbled to himself as he fell backwards onto the leather couch he is sitting on. His raven black hair spread out all around his head and his violet eyes are currently closed. His black cat ears are flat against his head and he has a frown etched on his pale, angelic face.

Yes, Ritsuka Aoyagi is currently very upset.

Why?

Well, he had decided that today would be the perfect day to invite all of his friends and to have a picnic at the park. Unfortunately, it seemed like everyone else had other ideas about how they wanted to spend the day. Yukio and her family had decided that they would go strawberry picking. Of course, Ritsuka couldn't be angry with her, after all she had been telling him all week about how excited she was and that she would make him some of her famous strawberry jam that he loves so much. Yayoi had decided that he would go shopping for new video games and Sensei told him that even though she would have loved to go out and enjoy the day with him, she had too much marking to do.

So, that left Ritsuka with one last option.

Soubi.

Now Ritsuka knew that he had nothing to worry about. Soubi's life orbited around Ritsuka. He always spends all of his time with Ritsuka and dedicated his life to making him happy. So Ritsuka was definitely in for a surprise when he arrived at Soubi's apartment.

_Flash back_

_Ritsuka ran up the stairs to Soubi's house, ringing the door bell, swaying slightly from side to side, a huge smile lighting up his face, as he waited for someone to open the door. _

_He shifted the large woven picnic basket to his right hand, waiting excitedly, and thinking of Soubi's reaction to the picnic. Though he would never admit it out loud, he was quite fond of the tall, mysterious blonde haired man, with his beautiful cerulean blue eyes._

_'Ack', he really needed to stop having those kinds of thoughts. He didn't love him or anything, even though Soubi proposed his love towards him a thousand times, Ritsuka felt no different. Nope, nada zilch. His heart didn't flutter whenever the blonde man was near, his face didn't flush whenever he touched him, he didn't feel an electric shock every time the man touched him. Nope not at all, he thought angrily. His thoughts were making his temper rise, making him slightly angry that no one had opened the door yet._

_He rang the door bell again, waited for about 5 minutes, huffing when the door was still not opened._

_Finally fed up he reached for the doorknob, turning it, surprised that it was indeed unlocked._

_'Stupid' he thought as he stepped into the house, closing it behind him, walking into the empty hallway. He called out, hoping someone would hear him, but it was deadly quiet in the house, it seemed that no one was home._

_He finally made it to the kitchen where he saw a note hanging from a magnet up on the fridge addressed to him._

_Ritsuka_

_Went to the store, be back soon, wait for me. Love you._

_-Soubi_

_Huffing he set down the picnic basket on the counter, stomping into the kitchen angrily flopping on the coach._

_It was amazing how well Soubi knew him, knowing that he would come here today, he though sadly._

_Today._

_It was a special day, well not that special he thought annoyed. He thought that it would mean a lot to Soubi though, considering the man loved him and all, his eyes saddening, his thin lips pulling into a frown. It was their anniversary. The day that they met. And he forgot, Ritsuka thought angrily, waiting for Soubi so he could yell at him later._

_End_

And that was how he ended up here, waiting for Soubi to come back, sad and upset. Not about the fact that he had forgotten about their anniversary (ya right) but at the fact that he ditched Ritsuka.

Groggily he stood up and made his way towards the radio at the other side of the living room. It was too quiet and it unnerved him to no end. So he turned on the radio. His ears perked up at the soft melody of a piano playing. He liked it, it was calm and peaceful, the complete opposite of what his life was really like. So he resumed his seat back at the coach, closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have the lyrics and Ritsuka Soubi moment.<strong>

**Pwease revview :)))))**


End file.
